


"Tears in Heaven"

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Castiel and Dean (sometimes everyone else) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Tears in Heaven", A-Z Drabble Challenge, Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mentions of Blood, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Dean and Castiel were expecting their first child, but Castiel goes into early pregnancy and the baby girl doesn't survive. Dean sings "Tears in Heaven" to the pre-mature baby girl.





	"Tears in Heaven"

Castiel lay asleep in the sterile hospital bed as Dean watched over both his husband and beautiful baby girl.

God, it wasn't supposed to be this way, Dean thought as he wiped his tears away. You weren't supposed to take my little girl.

It was a quiet night in, just like yesterday and the many days before that. The couple had finished dinner and were watching a movie on the couch. Castiel had said that he was tired and wanted to go to bed. Dean moved off of the couch to help Cas up. They had grasped hands, Cas was off the couch by a good three inches before screaming and falling back. Cas leaned back to try and ease the pain, while Dean frantically checked on him and asked if he was okay. That's when Dean noticed.

"Cas, stay still." Dean got up to grab the phone. "Do not move. Everything's going to be okay."

"Dean-" Cas looked between his legs. The couch was being soaked in blood. "Oh God, Dean! The baby!" he cried. "Oh God, please, no." He cried as another wave of pain sliced through him.

When the ambulance arrived, the paramedics wouldn't let Dean ride in the back. Dean quickly jumped into the Impala and followed the ambulance to the hospital. As soon as they got there, Castiel was admitted and taken into surgery; Dean could tell he was unconscious and looking extremely pale.

"Mr. Winchester," Dean looked at the petite woman. "I'm the head surgeon. There's a possibly that we won't be able to save both your husband and child-"

"What are you saying?" Dean asked shakily.

"In the event that we have to make a choice, who should we save?"

A new wave of tears assaulted Dean's eyes as he looked at his tiny, still baby girl. He hoped that the surgeon could save them both, but she couldn't. She told him that Castiel had lost too much blood and unfortunately the baby had passed on the way to the hospital.

"We did everything we could," She told him after the surgery. "I'm so sorry."

Dean gently brushed back some of her dark hair. She was so cold with lips so blue. He didn't even know what color her eyes were.

**Would you know my name**  
**if I saw you in heaven?**  
**Would it be the same**  
**If I saw you in heaven?**

Dean sang brokenly.

**I must be strong**  
**And carry on**  
**'Cause I know I don't belong**  
**Here in heaven**

**Would you hold my hand**  
**If I saw you in heaven?**  
**would you help me stand**  
**If I saw you in heaven?**

**I'll find my way**  
**Through night and day**  
**'Cause I know I just can't stay**  
**Here in heaven**

**Time can bring you down**  
**Time can bend your knees**  
**Time can break your heart**  
**Have you begging please, begging please**

**Beyond the door**  
**There's peace I'm sure**  
**And I know there'll be no more**  
**Tears in heaven**

**Would you know my name**  
**If I saw you in heaven?**  
**Would you be the same**  
**If I saw you in heaven?**

**I must be strong**  
**And Carry on**  
**'Cause I know I don't belong**

"H-here i-i-in heav-ven." He cried before you tried to steady his breathing. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so, so sor-ry. Daddy couldn't save you. Your papa and I love- you so much."  
The nurse waited patiently for Dean to say his goodbyes. They wheeled the small crib and the even smaller baby out of the room as Dean sat by Castiel's bed and waited for him to wake up.

Castiel and Dean knew the risks of having a baby, but they hoped they'd beat the odd, like they always did. The first trimester was the worst and then they slid into the second, following all of the doctor's instructions. Where had they gone wrong? They did everything right, right?

 

The next morning, Castiel woke to Dean asleep and holding hand, to a flat stomach and no baby in the room. His eyes filled with tears as he looked around the room for any sign that their baby was here.

"Cas?"

Castiel looked at Dean as he called his name. Staring into Dean's sad, teary eyes, Cas knew. That was all the confirmation he needed. Their baby was not with them anymore.  
Dean carefully stood as Castiel broke down and wrapped his arms around his distraught husband, silently crying into his hair.

 

**Would you know my name**  
**If I saw you in heaven?**  
**Would you be the same**  
**If I saw you in heaven?**

**I must be strong**  
**And Carry on**  
**'Cause I know I don't belong**  
**Here in heaven**


End file.
